Mystic Knoll
|image = |caption = You call this a vacation? |airdate = January 25, 2005 February 7, 2005 (reprint) |writer=Diana G. Gallagher |published= Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |director = 141690121-3 |production = Season 5 |previous = Pied Piper |next = Changeling Places}} Mystic Knoll is the 28th book of Charmed novels. This novel is set between Season 5 episodes "Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun" and "Oh My Goddess! Part 1". Summary A curse was made, an Innocent born— To darkness her small life was sworn. Gather the forces, bring them together— Save this girl from sadness forever! All vanquishing and no play makes for tired, grumpy Charmed Ones. Paige decides that what they need is a family getaway, but where to go? She'd love to explore her witch heritage in Salem, but that doesn't sound very relaxing to Phoebe and Piper, who'd rather spend a week on a quiet beach, soaking up the sun. Sensing a sibling showdown, Leo points out that they can do both. They'll spend a day or two in Salem, then the rest of the time on the beautiful Massachusetts coast. It seems the girls have gotten a break from evil—but late flights and wrong directions conspire to sidetrack the travelers, and they find themselves hungry, exhausted, and nowhere near Salem. They happen upon a bed-and-breakfast run by a crotchety old woman and her strange, shy granddaughter. They're not your typical innkeepers, and soon Piper, Phoebe, and Paige find that nothing in this small town is typical. It's all a little… well… mystical. It looks like a working holiday for the Charmed Ones! Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. She recently had a baby with her husband. While passing through a rural town, she learns about the mysterious happenings in the vicinity and opts to investigate. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. While passing through a rural town, she learns about the mysterious happenings in the vicinity and opts to investigate. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. While passing through a rural town, she learns about the mysterious happenings in the vicinity and opts to investigate. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. He recently fathered a boy with his wife. Support *'Abigail Thornwood:' A witch practitioner who cursed her daughter at Mystic Knoll to exact revenge on those who wronged her. *'Harriet Thornwood:' Abigail's daughter who was cursed to be her mother's revenge tool at birth. *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's newborn son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Ida Thornwood:' Harriet's grandmother. She runs the Yankee Bear and has been doing her best to protect her granddaughter. *'Nathaniel Coffey:' A grad student at University of New Hampshire studying Ph.D. in regards to psychological effects of local legends. Minor *'Lucas Barnes:' Dark hair, broad shoulders, tan skin and gray eyes. Harriet's biological father. Teacher at the local high school. Married to Anne and has a son. Was a star quarterback in his adolescent years. *'Florence Nestor-Haynes:' Runs the newspaper Cairn Clarion as editor, publisher, reporter, and occasionally press. Has red hair and freckles. Has a son named Troy. *'Jed Dalton:' Lived in Cairn for a few years. Lives three miles away from Mystic Knoll. *'Tammy:' 40 years old tour guide, with short, graying hair. She met Paige when she was buying her Mystic Knoll Tour ticket. *'Brad York:' Runs the local bookshop. *'Troy Haynes:' Florence's teenage son. Plays basketball and video games. *'Larry and Doreen:' Old married couple who tour the Mystic Knoll site as tourists. *'Daniel and Joyce:' Newly-wed couple in their late 20's. They were on a honeymoon adventure and touring the Mystic Knoll site when thousands of snakes appeared and chased them away. *'Mabel:' Owns the antique shop Odds 'n' Ends with Angus. *'Angus' Owns the antique shop Odds 'n' Ends with Mabel, but rarely helps out. *'Elise Rothman:' Editor-in-chief of The Bay Mirror. *'Tim Barnes:' Quarterback of his school team. Lucas and Anne's son. *'Nancy Stark:' Light brown hair. Works at Stark Pharmacy. *'Mr. Farley:' Likes to tell tall tales. *'Lucy:' Waitress at Parfait Café. *'Gretchen:' Over 40 years old, but tries to pass as 29. Abigail once cursed her to rot her teeth and she never got over it. *'Ned Johnson:' Abigail supposedly made his cat's toe wither and fall off. Had a crush on Ida long ago. Fishing buddies with Brad York. *'Karen Stark:' Abigail cursed Karen to go bald in 7th grade. Has a daughter named Nancy. Has short dark hair. *'Anne Barnes:' Lucas's wife and a teacher. Has a son named Tim. Scared of Abigail. *'Laurel Savarin:' Accomplished equestrian and straight A student before failing her college entrance SATs. Laurel organized schoolwide shunning of Abigail which lasted weeks in their junior year of high school. She was targeted by Abigail's curse. Mentioned *'Linda Cambridge:' Wrote a gossip column about Abigail and Lucas going to prom together. Phoebe found her old column and used it as a clue to find Harriet's parentage. *'Clara Beady:' Allowed Abigail into the colonial archives. Passed away prior to the story. *'Frank Nestor:' Previous owner of the Cairn Clarion. Wrote an article about Joshua's death. Abigail killed his flowers with a spell. *'Doc Randall:' Local doctor mentioned by Brad York. *'Spencer Ricks:' Phoebe's rival advice columnist, whom she once turned into a turkey while under an obsession hex. *'Joshua Thornwood:' Born in 1925, died in 1983. Ida's late husband and Abigail's father. *'Molly York:' Brad's daughter. Pushed Abigail into a pool at a kid's birthday party. Went to college in Arizona and never came back. *'Dennis Flynn:' A young boy who tormented Abigail with pranks and taunts. He wanted to be a forest ranger, and was the first on Harriet's hit list. *'Ms. Stinkle:' Made Ned stand in the corner every day. Magical Notes Spells Abigail's Curse Cast from creatures of the night, Fang and claw, leather and flight. Two times ten shall pass before They know my vengeance, hear us roar. To Enact Abigail's Curse Cast from creatures of the night, Fang and claw, leather and flight… Two times ten has passed, the core Of her vengeance waits no more. To Break Abigail's Curse Be gone cursed creature of day-night, Fang and claw invoked by spite, Two times ten has now passed The child will be herself at last. Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Ida. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige and Leo to teleport between places. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see past events of Abigail and Harriet. *'Projection:' Used by Wyatt to bring a cartoon dog to life. Artifacts *'Abigail Thornwood's Spellbook:' Abigail's journal filled with spells. Locations *'Mystic Knoll:' A cave in Cairn that contains powerful mystical energy. Notes and Trivia *The story takes place during the summer solstice in June. Ironically, another novel (Survival of the Fittest) takes place approximately one week later, but a year earlier. *Debut appearance of Wyatt Halliwell. Bloopers and References *Paige's time as a Nymph in "Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun" was mentioned. *Referenced the Solar Eclipse and its ability to mask magic from the Elders. *Mentioned the Tuatha de Dannan and the Jersey Devil. International Titles *'Dutch:' De mythe van Mystic Knoll (The Myth of Mystic Knoll) De_mythe_van_Mystic_Knoll.jpg|Dutch cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise